Different infrastructure and/or workload deployments for datacenter hosts (e.g., servers) may require the tuning of various memory parameters (or attributes) in the basic input-output system (BIOS) configuration. Presently, the repurposing of any given host demands the full reset of the system configuration—i.e., a disruptive process—prior to implementing the necessary BIOS configuration changes.